Currently, the role of sensing devices has expanded beyond traditional fields, such as temperature measurement. Attempts have been made to develop, miniaturize, and/or customize various sensing devices for use in healthcare. Various sensing devices, such as a bio-compatible electronic sensor implanted into a body of a user and other wearable devices, may provide heath related sensor data. Further, some sensing devices may also be customized for use in vehicular environment to detect health condition of the user when the user is within the vehicle.
In certain instances, the user may experience a medical emergency while driving the vehicle. In such instances, it may be desired that a quick, reliable, and adequate assistance is provided to the impaired user. A smart system may be required to process such sensor data and other information associated with the user to ensure safety of the user, such as a driver of the vehicle, and to intelligently manage the medical emergency situation.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.